


Keep safe

by kxro_2



Series: Pining Luka [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: Letting go and giving up were completely different things in his dictionary. The intense feelings he harbored for her would always remain, it would be near impossible to give that up. So he wouldn't. Whenever she needed him, he'd be available.





	Keep safe

The entry for XY's talent audition certainly went less than desirable. When Bob had insulted Marinette like she was nothing, anger immediately bubbled in Luka's heart. Distantly, he knew he should've remained calm, but anybody who disrespected her like that deserved to suffer. A furious albeit unexpected black hole had opened up, viciously swallowing every word that the producer threw at them. His patience hung from a thread, and it snapped.

 

Luka had tried to remain patient and gave him the chance to admit his wrongdoings, only to have it thrown down the drain. A discarded choice wasn't his problem nor concern. What mattered most was that Bob not only stole from his friends, but he also disparaged the person he loved.

 

The vexation had become so overwhelming, it couldn't help but seep out from every gland of his body until he practically smelled heavy of it. The tremble of his tightly enclose fists refused to cease. The growls he emitted did nothing to help, up until he felt power surging throughout his body.

 

A distant voice promised revenge in return for something, and Luka complied if it meant retrieving Marinette's honour that had been haphazardly stomped upon by an ignorant fool. The dreadful fury only increased after his transformation to the Silencer. There were so many voices in his head, but he knew exactly what to do.

 

Protect Marinette and get revenge.

 

The girl seemed nervous upon his dark transformation. To soothe her worries, he told her the feelings that had been swimming in his heart the first time he had met her; how she affected him and that he couldn't get her out of his head. Seeing her flush up a tiny bit subdued his anger, but alas, the jolt allowed it to continue traveling to every vein of his body. He had a job, and a job he would complete.

 

However, he didn't remember much aside letting anger control him. He didn't remember what he had said to his sweet Marinette, just that he had been akumatized.

 

Weak. Luka was weak. The last thing he wanted was to hurt someone he held dear to his heart. He needed to be more in tune with his emotions and stay calm. He usually was calm and collected, but a fear he came to realize was Marinette being hurt. To hurt her. He couldn't bear that thought at all.

 

If he ever did, she wouldn't know how he felt about her. So he told her. It was indirect, like a song lyric, but heavy with insinuation. It was a love confession. Whether she accepted it or not was entirely up to her. Luka would never pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for, so he let it linger. A response wasn't expected, though in hindsight, if she did, she would probably politely decline him.

 

He was ready for that if that ever came to be. That didn't mean he would stop loving her. Loving her entire being was all he could do. He'd respect her fully and support her through everything.

 

Admittedly, this was nothing small. Letting go of someone he loved with all his heart was actually one of the few difficult hurdles he'd ever faced in his life. No matter how hard his heart clenched, no matter how much he wanted to kiss her and make her his, her feelings mattered. From his view, she only saw him as a friend.

 

That was alright too. That was definitely okay. Letting go and giving up were completely different things in his dictionary. The intense feelings he harbored for her would always remain, it would be near impossible to give that up. So he wouldn't. Whenever she needed him, he'd be available. If something were to happen, she had full permission to run into his arms. He wouldn't give her up, but he'd let her go to achieve what she wanted most. It was okay if what she wanted wasn't him.


End file.
